


I am my mother's only one

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The Inside (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: first time</p>
    </blockquote>





	I am my mother's only one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prozacpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacpark/gifts).



> Prompt: first time

There are studies done on girls like Becky George, on women like Rebecca Locke. Men in white suits and in black suits want to ask questions and sit the girls down, asking important questions about Before and After. Women with kind hands and soft eyes offer brief smiles, but girls like Becky don't speak for six months and women like Rebecca don't talk about it.

There are studies that show that girls like her react in certain ways to sexual stimuli. Rather, there are two groups, for the most part. There are the ones who act out sexually, who work to forget whatever trauma they have experienced by putting their bodies through more than they are ready for, often even placing themselves in precarious experiences simply for the thrill--the _fear_ \--the rush of adrenaline that they have only found since their capture through unhealthy sexual encounters. These girls may end up victims of further crime, simply because of the repeated exposure to danger. They, perhaps, carry scars. Constant efforts to express their pain through other means...

And the second type, they shrink back. Find something else to pour themselves into while they stay porcelain: pure. They pray at night and hug small children. They dress in layers, and they feel safe.

These girls, they aren't really like her at all. None of these girls know what fire feels like, inside of eleven-year old lungs, or reads the results of the studies they participate in. These girls keep their names. These girls stop existing the moment they need to.


End file.
